1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an image sensor capable of reducing kick-back noise and an image pick-up device including the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a CMOS image sensor, there is a problem in that switching noise is generated during a process of converting an analog signal output from a pixel unit to a digital signal through an oversampling method, and is transferred to the pixel unit as is.